The present invention relates to the field of e-commerce, and particularly to improving the online shopping experience, allowing shoppers to personally or collectively purchase goods from remote locations in an intuitive manner which is suited to their buying habits.                Many people find purchasing online is stressful due to continuous search operations and waiting time. Improved internet connections has sped up online shopping, yet most shoppers still find the process stressful due to the little responsiveness and long periods they must wait for item pictures and pages to load.        Currently, purchasing processes online require that the costumer browse through several menus and perform lengthy browsing operations. Most websites and mobile applications devised for online shopping employ the same model for selling books online as they do for selling groceries and other items that people are familiar with and therefore require little additional information. This model is inadequate for fast recurrent purchases of products shoppers know or for which they require little additional information, and demands too much work from them.        Online retailers have made attempts to reduce the amount of time necessary for buying groceries by allowing shoppers to save lists. This solution is limited in the sense that it offers shoppers who buy using their pre-saved lists, little incentive to browse for new products and incur in impulsive purchases.        Several retailers offer suggestions and cross selling of items online that help arouse shoppers' interest and sales, yet a proper virtualization of a storefront that leverages retailers' product placement know how and simultaneously takes advantage of intuitive browsing, seamlessly suggesting products for shoppers specifically interested in said items is yet to be developed.        Looking to provide online shoppers a more pleasant experience, there have been some attempts to virtualize stores; replicating aisles and even linking Avatars to online shopper, in an attempt to replicate the experience of visiting the store. Nevertheless, this approach is not only impractical, as it fails to optimize grocery shopping, but it fails to provide added value to the many shoppers who do not enjoy visiting the store mainly because they feel the activity takes too long. Three dimensional models of stores and aisles are inadequate as well, for they arise from the premise that current store's product dispositions are the best solution for shoppers and retailers. Nevertheless, packed shelves with identical items taking up a large portion of displays and requiring costumers to walk through several identical products, frequently stopping them from considering the vast product offering is not the best approach. Virtually walking through a store is an improvement on truly walking through a real store, but it still stresses some shoppers due to waiting periods and the time not spent analyzing products.                    Some shoppers, who do not enjoy visiting the store or don't have time, are now offered the alternative of online shopping through their portable devices. Nevertheless, recurrent shopping such as grocery shopping through these devices has not taken off due to the speed and navigation arrangement proposed by retailers. Some retailers believe shoppers have grown accustomed to the unintuitive online purchasing model that requires navigating through several menus, which combined slow internet connection amount to a poor purchasing experience.                        Acknowledging the needs of shoppers who continue to feel that buying online requires too much work, and visiting the store does as well, there is an opportunity for new and intuitive, shopping experience, that interests shoppers with a relevant offering of products and uncluttered aisles, that requires no previous experience shopping online, and makes shopping time very quick while allowing impulsive purchases.        